1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic random access memories and more particularly to a magnetic random access memory element.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) element typically has a structure that includes a first and second magnetic layers which are separated by a non-magnetic layer. A magnetic vector in one of the two magnetic layers is magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetic vector of the other of the two magnetic layers is not fixed and thus its magnetization direction is free to be controlled and switch. Information is written to and read from the element as a logic “1” or a logic “0” (i.e., one or the other of two possible logic states) by changing the direction of the non-fixed magnetization vector in the other of the two magnetic layers. The differences in magnetization vector direction cause resistance variations within the element which can be measured. For example, the shifting of the magnetization vector direction can represent two different resistances or potentials, which are then read by the memory circuit as either a logic “1” or a logic “0.” The detection of these resistance or potential differences due to shifting magnetization vector direction allows information to be written to and read from the MRAM element.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 wherein there is shown a schematic diagram of a conventional MRAM element 10. The element includes a bit line 12 and a word line 14. The memory storing structure of the element 10 is referred to as a “magnetic tunnel junction” 16 (MTJ) which is represented in the schematic by a variable resistance and is physically composed of the first and second magnetic layers and the separating non-magnetic layer discussed above. One end of this resistance is connected to the bit line 12. The other end of the resistance is connected to a conduction terminal of an access transistor 18. The access transistor 18 in the illustrated element 10 is an n-channel FET with its source conduction terminal connected to ground and its drain conduction terminal connected to the other end of the resistance. The gate terminal of the access transistor 18 is connected to the word line 14.
A write digit line 20 (WDL) and a write bit line 22 (WBL) for the element 10 intersect at the magnetic tunnel junction 14. These lines 20 and 22 selectively carry currents and thus each selectively create a magnetic flux proximate to the magnetic tunnel junction 16. The magnetic fields induced by current flow in the lines 20 and 22 can be used to set the non-fixed direction of the magnetic vector within the magnetic tunnel junction 16. As discussed above, the setting of this direction affects the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction 16. By selectively choosing to apply current flow in the lines 20 and 22 of a certain magnitude, one can program the magnetic tunnel junction 16, through its varying resistance, to store either one of two logic states: a logic “1” or a logic “0.”
In order to read the stored information from the element 10, the bit line 12 and word line 14 are selected. Selection of the word line 14 turns on the access transistor 18 and grounds the second end of the magnetic tunnel junction 16 resistance. A current, having a magnitude dependent on the programmed non-fixed direction of the magnetic vector within the magnetic tunnel junction, will accordingly flow from the bit line 12 through the resistance. A sense amplifier (not shown) which is connected to the bit line 12 can then measure current flowing in the bit line 12, as affected by the current flowing through the magnetic tunnel junction 16 variable resistance, and “read” the logic state of the element 10.
The conventional MRAM element 10 is capable of storing only two-bits per element (i.e., it can store only one of two possible logic states: either a logic “1” or a logic “0”). As memory storage needs increase, and the space available on integrated circuits for memory applications decreases, more attention is being directed to developing memory cells/elements that are more compact and also which are capable of storing more than two-bits per element (i.e., “multi-bit” memory elements capable of storing information in any one of three or more possible logic states). These needs extend to memories and circuits which include MRAM elements, and the present invention addresses the foregoing and other needs in the art.